New School
by DaisyEmerald1
Summary: Dan and Amy new Madigral agents are in London following a new lead for the Vespers they run into some unexpected ex-competitors. Is Ian Kabra also attending at Amy's new school? When Vespers show up will the Cahills work together and forget old rivalries?
1. Chapter 1 Landing in London

_**Chapter 1-Landing in London**_

Amy sighed, she felt like she was reliving the 39 clues again, with Dan her 12 year-old ninja-obsessed brother with his face pressed up against the window of the airplane on one side of her, and their au-pair/guardian Nellie, nodding her spiky black and white hair in time with her iPod which was at brain damaging levels on her other.

She wished they could have gotten to fly in 'Maggie' the Madrigral private plane instead, but Uncle Fiske told them to stay as inconspicuous as possible when they were given the case.

The point was to shadow the Vespers, but without being shadowed themselves which could lead to trouble; Amy remembered when she and Dan first got the case. The day had started off so peaceful…

_Flashback:_

_Amy was dangling upside-down six feet off the ground in front of a bomb. It was part of the training routine, and she had to defuse it as fast as possible. Suddenly, Mozart started playing, she sighed and reached into the pocket of her raven black training suit and pulled out a shiny metallic green phone and balanced it on top of the bomb putting it on speaker phone._

_"Hello?" The calm voice of Fiske Cahill spoke through the speaker of the phone. "Hello Amy. How are you?" Amy smiled she adored Fiske; he was a lot quieter than his sister and her grandmother Grace, but he had the sensible and calm air around him. This was great in Dan and her hectic Cahill life. He continued "Do you have any time? I need to talk to you and Dan about something._

_We've got a new lead on our...friends." Amy rolled her eyes, great another case. She had almost died numerous times in the last one they were given."_  
><em>However, she still replied cheerily, "Hey Uncle Fiske, I'm good, do I have any time?" she looked at the timer for the bomb. "Yeah, I have exactly a minute and twenty-five seconds." She paused listening to Fiske telling her about the case. Then replied quickly eyeing the timer-she had 45 more seconds- she needed to end the call.<em>

_"Ok, a new lead on the Vespers great? I'll be there in a few." With that she disconnected the call and looked back at the wires on the bomb. She muttered to herself trying to remember what her trainer had taught her, "Right…Roses are red, Violets are blue, and you're as sweet as sugar that's why I love you._

_She cut the yellow wire and the timer stopped at 0:05. Light flooded into the room; she sighed in relief and unhooked herself off of the rope landing quietly with her feet firmly on the ground. She then made her way towards the door her trainer Max was holding open. "Amy you didn't improve at all! In fact you did worse by twenty seconds, what happened?"_

_Amy let out a loud sigh "I know and I'm so sorry Max It's just…Well, Fiske called me on a new lead on the Vespers." _

_Max nodded understanding what she had to do, but Amy continued,_

_"He said to meet him in his office with Dan." _

_Max smiled chuckling slightly, "Ok then go now." _

_As soon as Max said this Amy thanked Max gracefully then hugged him tightly. She took off in a sprint towards Fiske's office._

_(End of flashback)_

After yet another agonizing hour the airplane finally skidded to a stop and the mellow voice of a flight attendant, spoke through the speakers announcing to plane, "Good Evening passengers, and welcome to Heathrow Airport, it is currently 6:14PM and cloudy."

There were groans from everywhere on the plane, which were probably heard by flight attendant who added, "However, the clouds are thought to move away by tomorrow. Thank you for flying on Jet Blue."

When they finally got off the plane they went to get their bags, while they were waiting Dan wanted to go explore or in other words attack oblivious people with his 'skilled' ninja moves, but wasn't allowed, so instead much to Dan's dismay Amy started reading a brochure she had found to him.

"Did you know that Heathrow airport is one of the busiest in the world with a plane landing or leaving every 30 seconds?" She looked at the picture of buildings in the brochure and gasped, poking Dan's shoulder to show him the interesting architectural aspects to London's buildings (none in Dan's point of view).

She started off again on her on little fact train. "Did you kno…" Dan stopped her by grabbing the brochure "Can I see that?"

Amy's eyes widened in surprise, "Sure! I didn't know you would be so interested." Amy said happily.

"I'm not." Dan admitted and started ripping up the brochure, Amy gasped like he had ripped her leg off instead.

"I just thought it would be great for making spit wads." Amy looked disgusted then happy again, "That's Ok, I can get another one!" she ran off and Dan groaned. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and punched him in the stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues <strong>

**Please Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2 Family Reunion?

_**Chapter 2- Family Reunion?**_

"Ooooff." grunted Dan, the impact of the fist to his stomach made his eyes water but they cleared up enough to see the culprit grinning down at him.

He was a mass of muscle with blond hair gelled up into a shark fin, his eyes were blue with a mischievous glint and he was wearing a dark navy tracksuit.

Dan was looking at the grinning face of Hamilton Holt. "H-Hamilton?" Dan stuttered his eyes bugging out at the sight of the Holt.

"What's up little dude!" Hamilton half shouted, thumping him good naturally on the back Dan still shocked and in pain ignored his question, "I thought you lived in Milwaukee what are you doing in London?"

Hamilton nodded then frowned "Well we got an anonymous note from the Tomas's telling us to go to London on a new lead for the Vespers, Dad thought it might be a trick but Mum said it could be important and maybe we could get a chance at beating everyone else and gaining some respect from the other branches. That's when Dad started shouting at us to get ready and well the rest is kinda' obvious."

Hamilton motioned to a beefy Eisenhower Holt shouting at a taxi cabbie and the twins of terror wrestling. Dan could hear the conversation between Eisenhower and the Cabbie a little too well just like the rest of the airport:

"What!" Screamed the Holt "What do you mean the car can't fit all of us?" Eisenhower saw the cabbie eyeing his huge mass and growled "This is pure 100% Holt muscle!" he flexed his arm at the cabbie ripping his shirt in the process, the cabbie grimaced and muttered something about getting calling truck to move them luckily too quietly for Eisenhower to hear.

He then ignored the Holts and walked back to his cab with his cellphone tohis ear leaving Eisenhower with Mary-Todd, Dan could hear little spurts of "I know Muffin." and "Yes Baby-Boo." Dan couldn't help but cringe.

Dan turned his attention back to Hamilton but realized he had already left to join his family. He shrugged he too went off to look for Amy pretty sure he would see the Holts again soon.

Finally he found Amy at the airport bookstore engrossed in a chapter of 'Lonely Planet London'. He ran up to her. And shouted to get her attention, she looked up clearly annoyed.

"Amy! I just saw Hamilton Holt and the rest of the Holt Crew!" He shuddered at the memory of Eisenhower's bulging biceps.

"He told me they got an Anonymous note from the Tomas's about a lead on a lead for our….. Friends"

Dan decided it would be a really stupid move to say the name of the most deadly family in the world in the middle of a crowded airport.

He watched Amy thinking, her lips were pursed and her eyebrows were bunched together and after what felt like a decade she finally spoke, "How can it be an anonymous letter if they knew it was from the Tomas's? It doesn't make grammatical sense anonymous means 'of unknown name' quoting from the Oxford Dictionary of course."

She ended looking rather pleased with herself but Dan let out an exasperated sigh.

She then continued "However, I thought I saw someone who looked exactly like Alistair Oh, when I was looking for a brochure, he even had a cane and everything, I thought it was just a coincidence, but now I'm sure it's not something we can ignore especially if we see the Wizards or The Kabras, we may be in for a less than pleasant family reunion."

Dan nodded looking glum "I think we should go look for Nellie she may be able explain some of this."

Amy agreed with him and they went to look at where they last saw Nellie – At a café eating what looked like half the shop- she was still there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 UhOh

_**Chapter 3- Uh-Oh**_

"I don't know what to say kiddos." Nellie said when they finished telling her what happened on the way to their assigned apartment "I guess we can call Fiske but he's pretty busy with the 'family' business."

She reached down to get their bags which the cabbie had dropped in the lobby of the apartment building but a bell boy beat her to it "I'll take that, we can't have someone as beautiful as you straining with such a heavy load can we?" His British accent flowed through his speech and he flashed her brilliant smile that made Nellie blush crimson.

"British guys are so HOT." Gushed Nellie to Amy and Dan as she practically skipped to talk to him on the way to their apartment, Amy and Dan rolled their eyes and grabbed their backpacks following Nellie and the bellboy up the stairs. I know that too well, thought Amy.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a building in the heart of London a man knocked nervously on a door "COME IN!" shouted someone from inside, it sounded like a woman.<p>

He opened the door hesitantly and walked into the dark room he could only see shapes of furniture and a silhouette of someone standing near a closed window "Well? I hope you can tell me good news or…. Well let's say I haven't shot someone in a long time."

He gasped then swallowed "Ummm…. The Holts have arrived and that Ekat, Alistair Oh is also here. I know for a fact that the Cahill siblings and their au-pair are staying at the Royal Red Apartments and the Jonah Wizard and his father are arriving in London tomorrow…..without Cora." He waited and flinched at the reply

"No Cora? Well that is a pity I was SO looking forward to meeting her again." The Woman opened the window and looked down at the quiet street below her

"I can't wait for the family reunion" The malicious eyes of Isabel Kabra reflected the light from the street lights below she turned to the man and smiled making him more nervous "Time to annoy the relatives…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Weeks later:<strong>_  
>Amy woke up with the sun peeking through her curtains and smiled, she could hardly hear the usually noisy traffic of London and the birds were chirping, it was so Peac...she was about to go back to sleep but was much to her dismay brought back to reality with a crash.<p>

"AMY!" Dan yelled, he was already in his new uniform which he hated. "WAKE UP! We're going to SCHOOL today! SO GET UP NOW!"

He screamed into Amy's ear making her sit up abruptly. She rubbed her eyes "School?" she said groggily, "We just got here…Why? School …not…fun." Dan stared at his sister grinning as she had gone back to sleep and was lightly snoring.

He ran out of her room and came back with a starter horn. He had bought it at the airport and had been impatiently been waiting to use it.

He tiptoed quietly towards a snoring Amy, closed his eyes with his finger hovering over the button, he counted to ten and pressed it. The sound was horrible, like a cat that was being strangled. It woke Amy up but unfortunately Dan's plan backfired.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 Time for School

_**Chapter 4- Time for School**_

**AMY POV**  
>Amy woke up with two green eyes staring at her. "AHHHHH!" she punched the surprised face, too late to realize who it was until she made contact with a surprised Dan Cahill's nose making him fall backwards.<p>

Amy jumped out of bed to help her disheveled brother up; he glared at her rubbing his nose at the same time making her look sheepishly at her feet, "Ummm… sorry Dan. I told you that horn was going to only bring trouble."

He glared at her some more, she smirked crossing her arms, "What? Annoyed you got beat up by a girl?" Dan kept glaring at her he so obviously was she thought happily.

However, he quickly recovered and went back to his usual annoying self. "You have to get ready, get dressed and come and eat NOW!" It was Amy's turn to glare at him.

"I'm the oldest, why do I have to do what you say?" Dan grinned like the Cheshire Cat,

"Cos' I'm WAY cooler than you'll ever be".

She batted at him but he swiftly dodged running out of the room cackling like a maniac. She sighed rolling her eyes and walked to her closet, which had a smart computer in the door that the Madrigals had pre-installed before they moved in. She tapped the screen.

She tapped the wardrobe app and scrolled down a vast selection of choices until she reached 'School Uniform' she tapped it and the closet door opened revealing her uniform fresh, new and ironed.

She smiled and took it out of the closet. One of the great things about being a Madrigral agent was the cool gadgets that you were given for free.

After she got ready she grabbed her bag and followed the smell of food down the stairs. When she saw Nellie making pancakes she grinned and put her bag on the table. "Amy! Don't put your bag on the table it's rude", Nellie scolded, but the tone of her voice didn't reach her eyes which were just as happy and jolly as they usually were.

Amy grinned but still picked up her bag and put it beside the chair she was sitting on. Nellie walked over to her "Here you go, just as you like it", Nellie said happily and she put down a plate of steaming pancakes.

She had made it into a face using blueberries as the eyes and golden syrup as the nose and mouth which was curled into a smile.

It was childish and most 16 year olds wouldn't be caught dead eating pancakes shaped as a goofy face but Amy loved it.

She attacked it just like her brother but without getting a golden syrup goatee and moustache. After she finished she casually leaned on her chair and looked at the clock,

"Oh no, we're going to be late!" she quickly went back to her upright position and grabbed her bag then hugged Nellie and Uncle Fiske (he had arrived three days ago) who was quietly reading the newspaper and grabbed Dan's collar dragging him towards the door squirming.

"Bye!" she shouted and ran out the door with Dan to catch the bus.  
>Dan quickly ran passed her when they got off the bus in front of the school, She shrugged he'd be fine. She looked at her watch and swore. She was late.<p>

She ran through the school gates and crashed into a blond with glasses. "Owwww..." muttered Amy, she looked up and smiled sheepishly at the girl in front of her who also looked slightly dazed, "I'm so sorry" Amy apologized

"Oh that's okay!" said the girl.

Amy hesitated she'd hit her pretty hard, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine! Hey! I've never seen you before are you new?" she eyed Amy carefully,

Amy nodded "Er…Yeah I'm Amy", she said this quietly trying not sounding nervous but failing, the girl didn't notice Amy's shyness or just ignored it.

"I'm Lindsey, Lindsey Firth, would you like me to help you around? This school's pretty big, compared to others"

Amy was surprised to hear the girl had an American accent but hiding her surprise she nodded.

Even though it was a fairly bright day she couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the large grey buildings behind Lindsey.

"I was wondering if you could show me to the office, I need to check in and get my timetable," Lindsey smiled brightly and beckoned Amy to follow her.

The route to the office was a winding path through numerous corridors and courtyards. Amy desperately tried to remember the way while Lindsey happily chattered on about her family and the subjects she liked.

Amy thought to herself quietly when she finally gave up on remembering the way to the office.

Finally they passed some old looking lockers and stopped in front of a door that had OFFICE in big letters on it, "Come on Amy, it's not as scary as it looks," Amy blushed when she realized she was staring at the door with a look that Lindsey probably interpreted as scared. She nodded determinedly "OK, let's go".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 Grumpy Much?

_**Chapter 5-Grumpy Much?**_

They entered a room filled with books; it had shelves on every wall stacked to the highest shelf with dusty faded covered books. She was in such awe with the books running her fingers delicately over the spines of them she didn't even notice a large desk in the room with a rather stern looking woman behind it, until she heard someone clearing their throat behind her and turned to see who it was.

She saw Lindsey looking at her strangely and the stern woman looking or most likely glaring at her over her square glasses with piercing blue eyes.

She blushed and walked to sit on a large brown leather chair that was beside the chair Lindsey was already sitting in and was in front of the desk.

She properly looked at the woman in front of her, she was wearing little amounts of make-up and a sensible knee length dark green dress suit which were fairly simple yet she made it look elegant.

"So, you must be our new American student." she said it more as a statement than a question. "I'm Miss Thompson I've been the principle of this school for 30 years." she said this with a curt nod

"I'm sure you'll be perfectly comfortable here, we have the highest reputation than any other school in the United Kingdom and a rather large collection of books in the library which I'll leave you to get acquainted with, and they may be borrowed and touched by students unlike these."

She motioned to the shelves around them and gave Amy a glare that made her blush crimson. She continued "These are part of my collection of books which are VERY valuable and delicate"

Amy nodded numbly, Miss Thompson looked satisfied. "Well, I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly well here." She turned towards Lindsey "I suppose you may stay with Miss Firth here, she'll help you with getting to class" she nodded towards Lindsey.

"I believe she is also from America and is in most of your classes" her eyes betrayed her smile and she looked at Amy up and down critically. Amy smiled politely dying to get away from the principle's glare and Lindsey beamed.

"Well, go on then, stop wasting my time go to Miss Mc'Antire and she'll give you your timetable." she motioned to the door she was finished and Lindsey smiled and thanked her and guided Amy to the door it took every ounce of courage for Amy to walk calmly to the door instead of sprinting out and running home as fast as possible.

_**Amy's POV (including thoughts)**_

I thanked the office lady for the timetable, she was so much nicer than the principal Miss Thompson, I hoped I wouldn't be seeing her again anytime soon. Lindsey was practically skipping to class she was pink with excitement and was telling me all the great things about the school.

I wasn't really listening because I was too busy worrying about the next class. She was talking about all the students in our Home Room; I caught Alice, Peter, Lilly, Ian, Jackson, Lisa…

"Wait, Ian?" I stopped and looked at her as she stopped too "Yeah he's like the most popular guy in school, totally gorgeous and filthy rich."

I narrowed my eyes he sounded like someone I knew very well, but it had to be coincidence right? "So is he your ex-boyfriend or something?" Lindsey looked at me curiously I could feel my face heating up.

I stamped my foot and burst into a small temper tantrum "No! I-I just thought I knew him but it's probably just a coincidence!"

After my slightly more than dramatic outburst we walked quietly to class. Lindsey knocked on a door with 17B on it. She then opened it peeking around the edge still covering me with the dark wooden door which made me sigh in relief.

"Yes?" it sounded like the teacher, I heard some shuffling, that was probably Lindsey walking towards the teacher, and some muttering.

Suddenly the teacher announced to the class "Alright ladies and gentlemen settle down."

I was confused I couldn't hear anything but the teacher from where I was standing, "We have a new student from America I hope you make her welcome her name is..."

There was some whispering as he announced my name, "Amy Cahill!"

I straightened out my skirt and blazer, it was pretty cold but I felt like taking it off. It was itchy and very heavy, but instead I kept it on. I opened the door and walked into the classroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 Hello, I'm Sorry

_**Chapter 6-Hello, I'm Sorry**_

I didn't look at any of their faces until I walked to the teacher I was aware there was a deathly silence and I could feel at least 20 eyes on me. I finally got to the teacher in what felt like a hundred years and looked up at the class, scanning the faces, I could see Lindsey sitting near the back solemnly looking at me.

I scanned the room some more and saw something that made my heart stop.

Sitting at one of the desks was a dark angel. He looked just I remembered his jet black hair slightly messy like he had been running his hand through it, flawless dark tan skin and amber eyes with flecks of gold, his mouth which usually held a permanent smirk that I knew all too well, was slightly a gape.

The teacher cleared his throat and I tore my eyes from the boy to look at him "Well I'll let you get acquainted with the class later but for now you can sit next to Ian Kabra"

I let out a strangled gasp and stared at him some more, "What?" the teacher looked surprised at my outburst but then quickly turned his look to stern.

He pointed to the chair next to Ian "That one".

"I know" I said back somewhat coldly "I thought you were joking." There were gasps coming from everyone in the classroom.

He glared at me "I assure you Miss Cahill I do not JOKE" he emphasized joke and pointed to the chair again. Glumly I walked over to Ian and hung my bag on the chair getting my things out.

I could feel Ian (and half the class staring at me) but I ignored them and looked straight at the board I put my hair between Ian and me as a curtain to prevent and avoid any type of communication as I concentrated hard on the lesson.

I was determined to get a good reputation with the teacher and make up for the temper tantrum I had at the start. Suddenly a loud bell went off making me jump, I realized all the other students were getting up and leaving the room so I followed their example and gathered up my books quickly.

I could see Lindsey waiting for me at the door and I stood up and walked with Lindsey hurriedly down the corridor so Ian wouldn't catch up. Unfortunately I'm just that unlucky, I heard someone shout "AMY! Wait up!" and the sound of running I sighed and stopped, I guess I had to confront him sometime.

Ian stopped in front of us gasping, students passing were staring at us curiously as he finally caught his breath "I want to talk to you about… errr..." he suddenly did a double take a realized Lindsey was there.

I sighed "Lindsey, give me a second I'll catch you later" she looked at me quizzically; I knew she would be asking non-stop about this but she nodded and walked towards the lunchroom.

Ian took my arm and led me to a quiet area filled with books, The Library. For once I ignored the books and turned my full attention to Ian.

"What!" I snapped, I'm sure he looked a little scared but he still spoke back, "I don't know why you're still mad at me! I apologized for all the attempted murders to you your brother and your LOVELY au-pair ( he said this part sarcastically Nellie had tried to shoot him five times with his own dart gun... Succeeding twice) at least a hundred times."

I glared but he continued "I don't really care if Dan doesn't forgive me he always will have some grudge against me that can't be helped. All I care about is your acceptance."

He was looking at me pleadingly but I concentrated on his nose, a perfectly shaped, flawless specimen, unlike my pale, freckled one. I knew if I looked at him in the eyes I would become putty in his hands.

"N-no Ian I do not accept your a-apology I-I'm not sure I ever will. You did something to me I will never forgive or forget. You left Dan and I in a Bat infested cave! So EXCUSE me for not forgiving in at the snap of your fingers!" I tried my hardest not to poke my tongue out at him and walk away-as I'm the epitome of maturity, unlike my brother- However, he just stared at me.

I tried to keep my cool failing dismally "Now if it would be AT ALL possible, leave me ALONE." And with that I walked out of the library leaving a stunned Ian behind me.

I walked through the corridor in a daze until I reached the lunchroom after looking at a large crowded room I found Lindsey and sat beside her, and then I burst into tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 I Hate you Amy Cahill!

_**Chapter 7**_

**Lindsey POV **

The new girl was so weird. For some reason she knew Ian Kabra and he knew her too and seemed to like her. He had stared at her the entire lesson with a confused yet dreamy look in his eyes.

I'd give anything for him to look at me like that with his beautiful almond golden eyes. Anyway back to the present scene Amy the new girl was bawling like a baby beside me and the entire lunch room was looking at us.

I smiled at them to show I had it under control but I think it turned out to be more of a grimace. "Ahhh….Amy, are you ok?" She stared at me with her eyes red and puffy and immediately I felt stupid.

What sort of question is that! Of course she isn't! I awkwardly started patting her on the back hoping it would stop her crying

"What happened with Ian? It looks like it was pretty tragic." She didn't answer; instead she got up from her seat

"I n-need to go t-to the bathroom for a second okay to….freshen up." I shrugged though I was kind of relieved, it would save us from any awkward silences.

She got up and walked to the direction of the bathroom. I stared down at my plate of what the school passed off as food, it was meant to be jam packed with nutrients and vitamins for growing teenagers but I begged to differ.

It was sawdust disguised as bread with cheese like rubber and slimy tomato that just looked like something out of a horror movie. I'm sure it was some sort of conspiracy but I just shrugged, pinched my nose and ate it like everyone else.

I looked around the room for Amy coming back from the bathroom it had been more than a second I was sure. My eyes rested on none other than Ian Kabra at the other side of the lunchroom unusually not crowded by he's usual group of jocks and cheerleaders.

He looked a little dazed and sad. He was absentmindedly picking at his lunch. My curiosity suddenly got the best of me and I grabbed my make-up bag for my mirror and stared at the reflection of perfection before putting it back in my school bag and got up from the table leaving my "Food" and walked towards him.

When I got closer he looked up and looked at me as if I was the last person he wanted to see then looked back down at his plate again.

"Ian, are you alright? What happened?" He glared at me and I felt a little scared.

"Who are you?" He spat, I was a little hurt and disappointed when I heard that. I had been in all of his classes for the past two years and he still didn't know my name.

But I tried to stay patient and slid into the seat next to him, he edged away from me looking disgusted, but I kept my patience façade up "I'm Lindsey, Amy's friend."

He stiffened at the sound of Amy's name then relaxed a bit "Amy? Is she alright? I never meant to hurt her, I apologized nearly a hundred times for what I did! She's the best thing in this world and I would never intentionally hurt her."

He kept on rambling while I just stared at him, Wow! This guy had it bad! I never knew Ian Kabra could ramble. I just nodded and tried to look sympathetic but inside I was boiling, I decided I really HATED Amy Cahill.

She was so selfish! How could anyone turn down someone as sweet and kind (well I think he is from what I can see from afar) cute, funny as Ian! How could he fall for someone like her? Sure she was pretty in an unconventional way and kind of smart.

She made herself look so innocent! Bawling her eyes out like it was all Ian's fault! I decided to give her a piece of my mind when she turned up.

Unfortunately she didn't turn up after the bell or in any of the classes. I frowned as I was walking out the school gates then grinned. I'd give her a piece of my mind tomorrow! I walked home thinking of revenge.


	8. Chapter 8 What I Miss?

_**Chapter 8- What I Miss?**_

_** Amy POV**_

I was sitting on a bench at a crowded mall staring at all the people walking by. I know what you're thinking "Amy Cahill in a mall! Pffft! You've got to be kidding!"

Unfortunately I wasn't, I needed time to think alone. I know the mall isn't the quietest place in the world and it would've been better to go to a Library but I knew if anyone was looking for me this would be the last place they would look.

I couldn't believe I was SUCH a coward! Fiske would be so disappointed. But, I couldn't help it! I had to get away from that school I couldn't let Ian see me as some blubbering wreck.

So I decided to escape through the bathroom window and used some money to get a bus here. Lindsey probably thought I was weird, she probably would never be my friend or even talk to me again, I mean who would want to be friends with an unstable emotional wreck?

I sighed I decided to wander around; I needed a change of scene. I looked around at all the shops I stopped and looked at the window of a salon at my reflection. Wow! I looked terrible! I had snuck into my room to get a casual tee-shirt, jeans and some money so no one would tell me off for skiving off school.

The shirt was wrinkled and the jeans had a huge stain on one of the pockets (probably from a leaking pen I had put in there once) my hair was a mess of tangles and my eyes were red, bloodshot and puffy. I looked a sight!

Suddenly I felt a surge of courage, I walked into the salon. The Hairdresser smiled at me but I could her eyes where criticizing my sloppy appearance. I ignored it and took my wallet out of my jeans; she lifted her eyebrow and I knew I had caught her attention, when I started taking a fistful of fifty pound notes out. I held some out "I want it short." She smiled gracefully and motioned to the seat "Please make you comfortable."

_**Nobody's POV**_

Amy walked out of the salon MUCH happier. The hairdresser had done an amazing job, she had cut it short, into a pixie style haircut that made her hair look even redder making contrasting well with her emerald green eyes and she looked taller and much older. She smiled at her reflection in the window but frowned at her clothes, she really needed better cooler clothes. She checked her purse, the haircut had cost almost nothing and she still had lots of cash handy for a new outfit she pocketed her wallet and went to look for something….appropriate.

_**Amy POV**_

I quietly took my keys out of my new jeans and put them in the keyhole then I turned the key. I opened the door only to find Nellie standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AMY? I've been worried sick about you! I mean you don't call or….What have you done to your HAIR a-and Your Clothes!" I tugged at my short hair.

"Ummmm….I guess needed I change." Nellie's eyes bugged out but she kept her voice level "Chopping your hair off is a little drastic don't you think and your clothes?"

She eyed my Hot pink converses, black denim skinny jeans and silver skull and cross bones black tee-shirt and she shrugged, "Just tell me where you were and we'll talk about your clothes later."

I sighed, "Fine, well I went to school and literally bumped into this girl Lindsey, she took me to the principle who gave me a HUGE lecture about touching her books, then I went to class with Lindsey and got into SLIGHT fight with my teacher because he made me sit next to Ian Kabra…"

"Wait! Ian KABRA is at your school? Why? When? How?"

I glared at her and she put her hands up to surrender motioning me to continue so I did,

"THEN I spent the entire lesson ignoring him and rushed to the lunchroom but he caught up and dragged me to the Library and said he was sorry for everything, AGAIN. But I left and went to the lunchroom where I burst into tears."

Nellie opened her mouth to say something but after receiving a glare she snapped it closed again, "ANYWAY, I just couldn't face him again so I went to the bathroom and escaped out the window, then I caught the bus to the mall where I…..changed."

Nellie stared at me with her mouth hanging open, that's when Dan came down the stairs he had remote in his hand that looked like it was broken, he stared at Nellie, then me, then back to Nellie "You know you can catch flies like that."

He pointed to her mouth which she shut quickly as he looked at my hair and clothes with one eyebrow up "Soooo…." He said looking slightly confused, "What I miss?"


	9. Chapter 9 It's Called Style

_**Chapter 9-It's Called Style**_

Dan's eyes bugged "A COBRA was at your school?"

I shrugged "Yeah he IS. Not was" I corrected but Dan just rolled his eyes.

"Okay big diff. like THAT matters." I opened my mouth to retort back that, yeah it really did matter when Nellie shouted out for us to listen.

"Alright I get it! Now shut up and let's discuss this firstly Amy, I LOVE your hair and the shirt is to-die for." I beamed and Dan muttered "Once a nerd always a nerd…" This got him a glare from Nellie as she continued.

"But don't you think the change is a bit drastic? I mean, you don't look anything like the old Amy we love, but if you want to get Ian's attention you're definitely going the right way."

I could feel my face burning up and I gasped at her accusation. I was about to make it clear that I did NOT and never will like Ian Kabra, but Dan was being annoying as usual; he danced around the room singing "Amy loves a Cobra! Amy Loves a Cobra!"

Nellie rolled her eyes, "We know Dan! Everyone knows." I stared at them in shock "What do you mean everyone knows?"

Dan batted the question away "Doesn't matter, what matters is Cobras face tomorrow when he sees this." He pointed to my hair and I felt my blush creeping up again. "Anyway I'm not going to miss it! I have to charge my camera NOW."

He ran up the stairs laughing in delight. Nellie and I watched him go in amazement; Nellie shrugged "Little amuses him." I nodded in agreement.

_**The Next Day: Amy POV**_

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror fingering my hair. It didn't look as good as it did yesterday, it was probably because I spent all night restless, worrying what people would think about me, I could just imagine the rumors going around after I burst into tears the day before.

"Amy! Hurry up what's taking you so long!"

I sighed, "Go away Dan give me 10 more minutes."

I could hear Dan groan from the other side of the bathroom door "You said that TEN MINUTES ago! I'm getting Nellie!"

Two minutes later someone knocked on the bathroom door "Amy open up! It's Nellie, are you alright?"

I opened the door when Nellie saw me her eyes widened "Wow! What happened to your hair?"

I groaned "I Was hoping you could help me figure that out."

Nellie looked at me thoughtfully, "Ok first we need a brush, hair spray, tweezers, a toothpick and a piece of spaghetti."

I was nodding until the list got a little weird, "Ummm spaghetti?" she ignored me of course. She looked at me and nodded, "You really need my special attention."

Nellie just keeps surprising me! "I didn't know you knew so much about hair, you sound like Natalie Kabra!"

Nellie's eyes narrowed "Do you think when I got this I didn't learn anything about hair?" She pointed to her punk-style blond and black hair.

I had to agree with her, "Now sit still." She steered me in front of the mirror. "I'll get the tweezers."

_**Nobody's POV**_

Amy stared at herself in the mirror. "Wow! Nellie, I have no idea how you did this!" Her hair was even better than when she had gone to the hairdresser.

Nellie modestly shrugged. "It was nothing, really.

Amy looked down at her watch "Great, I'm going to be late. I missed the bus."

Nellie smiled at Amy with a mischievous glint in her eye. She led Amy who was looking at her confused, down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen.

She pressed a small, undefined button on the top of the oven. A small drawer popped out revealing five keys.

She picked one up and walked over to Amy who was now looking at her suspiciously. Nellie held up the keys in front of her. "You know... you're not a Madrigal for nothing. You might as well go to school in…Style"

Amy smiled slowly finally understanding what Nellie was getting at. She took the keys from her grinning Au-Pair's hand.


	10. Chapter 10 Hey Beautiful!

_**Chapter 10- Hey Beautiful!**_

Amy sped through the streets on a deathly fast black and silver Ferrari, arriving at her school ten minutes before the bell. Everyone at the gates stared at her and she used all her training to keep her calm and collected façade up.

A boy walked up to her with awe written all over his face. "Is that a 460 Italia Ferrari? They're not even out in Europe yet!" Amy shrugged and smiled. "I guess I'm lucky."

She locked up her car and grabbed her bag from the front seat. Amy entered the classroom and, ignoring all the gasps, she walked over to a hunched over Ian Kabra who was currently writing in a book.

She took her seat and started to take out her books. "Sorry seat taken." he said hardly looking up from his book.

Then he did a double take, and stared at her with wide eyes. She fought the urge to laugh at his gob smacked expression.

"W-what did you do?" Everyone in the class was staring but Amy ignored them. She touched her hair.

"You mean this? Oh, I decided I need a change," she stated matter-of-factly. "Do you like it?"

Ian went red which was hardly noticeable under his dark skin. She smirked and said, "I guess so."

Ian quickly regained his composure and smiled at her. "It suits you, love." Now it was her turn to turn red.

He stared at her with his amber eyes and she made the mistake at looking into them. They locked eyes for at least a minute before a snobby voice spoke it front of them.

"Amy, darling, what happened to your hair?" Amy looked up at the sneering face of Lindsey.  
><em><strong><br>**__**Ian's POV**_  
>I, Ian Kabra, am lost for words. There, I said it! I'm not saying I didn't like Amy's new look far from it actually, it was...different. I never thought Amy would do something so...impulsive. In other words she looked AMAZING.<p>

I was staring at her with amazement in my eyes, but she didn't falter and blush as much as she usually did , Not that I could blame her, I mean have you seen me? I'm handsome, smart, amazing, modest...

Her eyes sparkled with humor and she looked like she was trying extremely hard not to laugh. My face started to heat up when I realized my mouth was hanging open.

She started organizing her books and she turned to look at me. Our eyes met and I never fully realized her beautiful her jade green eyes were.

Suddenly, a shrill sneering voice broke our trance of staring, "Amy, darling, what happened to your hair?"

We both looked up at the same time only to meet the sneering face of some blond. Wait, I think I knew her! Her name was Lottie, Livvy, Lucky, or something like that.

"Lindsey?" Amy's voice was confused. Amy said Lindsey, I'm going with Lindsey.

Before LINDSEY even started talking I already disliked her. I knew she liked me (what's not to like?). However, she had the same snotty personality as all of my fan girls I could tell she was obsessive and fairly vapid.

Sure, she was pretty in an obvious sort of way but...not my type. Anyway, she kept giving Amy death glares and looking at her like she was a piece of rubbish, which I just couldn't stand but being the gentleman I was, I clenched and unclenched my hands and talked through gritted teeth.

"Hello Lindsey, you're looking...colorful today."

She giggled and batted her eyes at me, "Oh, Ian you're such a flirt!"

I lifted my eyebrow, I was actually serious, and her face was CAKED with make-up.

She batted her eyes again making me worried that she had something in her eye. I stifled a laugh when I remembered that girls actually thought it was attractive.

The Lindsey girl looked confused and I could see from the corner of my eye Amy was also trying her hardest not to laugh. Lindsey scowled when Amy couldn't hold it in and snorted then quickly covered her mouth and went adorably pink.

Lindsey sneered, "Something funny, Cahill?"

Amy went red "um...erm." She whispered something and looked down at the table; Lindsey cupped her hand behind her ear and turned towards her "Sorry? Didn't quiet hear that Cahill? Are you going to cry just as pathetically as you did yesterday?"

Amy's eyes snapped up and I only heard hurt and anger in her voice "What did I do that made you hate me so much?"

Lindsey waved away Amy's question which annoyed me some more "Too much for me to name Cahill, now will you excuse I'm going to find more desirable company."

I rolled my eyes and for some reason she took that as me going to miss her "Oh DAHRLING Ian I would love to catch up some more but..." she drew a long scratchy breath and looked at Amy with a grimace, she leaned towards and whispered in my ear "I'd rather not with HER so near. I might catch something ugly…like her hair!"

She moved back and smiled "See you in gym handsome" she gave me a slow wink in attempt to be seducing (why else would she do it, it looked pretty stupid) and I lifted up an eyebrow as she flounced away.


	11. Chapter 11 To Be or Not to Beat?

_**Chapter 11- To Be or Not to Beat?**_

_**Lindsey POV**_

(walking to gym)  
>I can't believe how much Ian kept staring at that stupid girl Amy all through class, even after all my attempts to catch his eye!<p>

It's not like she looks that great now anyway...much...NO! What am I thinking? She looks awful! She's SO going to pay for this.  
>Pay-back part 1 commencing...<p>

_**Amy POV**_  
>I was trying to avoid Ian's eye as I walked to gym. Suddenly someone pushed passed me bashing my shoulder hard.<p>

"Whoops, Cahill you should really watch where you're walking, your shoulder hurt my arm." Lindsey gave me a lipsticky grin-which made me notice some lipstick on her front tooth- and strutted quickly away looking like some sort of mad chipmunk.

As soon as I walked into the gym I groaned, there was a huge square elevated mat on the ground surrounded by ropes. With even more mats evenly spaced around the wrestling ring.

I hated wrestling it was too confrontational, I preferred smacking someone in the dark and running away before they saw me, I'm such a great agent.

"ALRIGHT YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR THE NEW GENERATION! Go get changed and come back here in two minutes or you're all going to be doing laps around the SCHOOL!" The coach who stood in front of us yelled and everyone scrambled to the changing rooms like he was serious, he probably was but I wasn't going to stick around to find out, I ran as fast as I could to the changing rooms.

I was about to congratulate myself for being the first to get changed until I saw Ian on the bleachers opposite to me he smirked at me and I inwardly cringed and looked away.

More people started to file out of the changing rooms until finally the last person, Lindsey walked out, she seemed to be trying to hide a smile and gave Ian a wink which he grimaced at.

The Coach clapped his huge beefy hands in attempt for us to pay attention, not that he needed to anyway he was easily five times bigger than me and he had a piggish face with small black eyes, At that point I could see why some people got referred to as pigs.

He bellowed at the cowering students and I huffed, seriously? These were sixteen year-olds looking like they wanted to dig holes and die rather than look at the coach, He didn't seem that bad just more…motivational than most, I thought as we started stretching.

"Right you lot! I'm going to match you by size and weight with the partner you'll be starting with, this person will be your EASIEST opponent you'll face in this lesson and the winners of each pair will proceed and have a chance to fight in the semi-final fight the winners of that will go to the GRAND FINALE TO THE DEATH!" he shouted baring his teeth at a girl at the front who whimpered and looked like she was going to turn into a puddle of goo.

I put up a shaking hand "Excuse me… sir…are you sure that isn't illegal? You meant METAPHORICAL death right?" the Coach started at looking annoyed for a second then gave me a toothy grin after looking at the register to see who I was,

"Of course Miss…Cahill a METAPHORICAL death." He gave me winning smile that made me feel uneasy, but I left it at that, I did NOT want to make this guy my enemy.

He looked at his register and began calling out names and pairs "Right...Kabra go with Matthews, Rivers and Steller, Smith and Willis, Jacobs and Irah, Thompson and Gray aaaannnd Firth and Cahill!"

I felt my mouth snapped open and let out a very intelligent "Gah…" as Lindsey walked up to me.

We were standing in middle of one of the mats surrounding the larger elevated wrestling mat. I still really didn't want to hurt Lindsey no matter how mean she was to me.

Lindsey stared at me with pure hate, the sort of look people reserved for murderers and arsonists; I knew this because I'd met a couple. I gulped as the couch took in a deep breath and blew through his whistle making it emit a shrill sound.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" He bellowed. I stared back at Lindsey as I prepared myself for attack, Lindsey lunged.


	12. Chapter 12 HaHaHa

_**Chapter 12- Why do I fail at life?**_

_**Amy POV**_

Ok...so naturally the first thought in my head was, this is NOT good. I mean no matter how much I learnt in Agent training NOTHING can prepare you for an angry teenage girl baring her lipstick covered teeth and lunging at you.

My instincts though a tad slow, woke up and I easily side stepped her. I was vaguely aware of the coach screaming in the background and egging everyone on.

Suddenly my all too natural Cahill temper flared up- or maybe it was because of too much exposure to Nellie's songs- I stared at Lindsey with as much ferocity as I could I poured all I could into my glare, my annoyance and confusion of why she hated me, Ian appearing and rattling me with his apologies and most of all for The Vespers who dearly wanted to kill Dan and I.

I flew at her faster than she could blink, holding her head under my arm in a headlock. She tried in vain to push me off but it was still too easy to flip her forward and firmly pin her to the mat struggling.

The Coach pounded his fist on the mat "5...4...3...2...1...AND YOU'R OUT!" he shouted gleefully pulling me up and raising my arm in the air while the wrestlers who lost clapped glumly from the bleachers.

"RIGHT! YOU MAGGOTS! GET READY FOR...THE SEMI FINAL!" He gestured wildly to me and some other guys which...included Ian. I mentally slapped myself for not realizing he must've had training too and we'd probably be fighting each other since the other two guys looked just scared.

"RIGHT! You go with her and you go with Kabra!" The coach bellowed pointing a meaty finger at the smallest of the boys who sauntered up to me and smirked

"I should've at least got given a challenge, you're a girl! I can't beat up a girl!"

I narrowed my eyes and frowned, promising myself I'd get revenge by getting him to scream like a girl when I attacked him Ha! That would show him!

The coach eyed us all carefully, Ian and I the longest as if sizing us up to kill each other.

"OKAY YOU SKINNY HALFWITS! ATTACK!" He blew into his whistle so loudly everyone in the whole gym Groaned.

The boy in front of me looked unsure, however that changed quickly once I tackled him. He gave a gasp of indignation and started trying to punch me. I kneed him in surprise when one punch hit me square in the stomach and I apparently hit something "sensitive" Because, he squealed loudly as I pinned him back and the coach counted down.

When his whistle went off the boy- who I later found out was called Marcus after bouts of "God Marcus! My grandma could've done better and she's dead!" as well as "Dude you got beat up by a girl! That's just embarrassing!"

I turned my smile disappearing when I realized who I had to fight...the bane of my existence and the guy who so obviously just won, the smirking idiot...Ian Kabra.

WHY DO I FAIL AT LIFE!


	13. Chapter 13 What Just Happened?

Disclaimer for all future Chapters: I do Not own the 39 Clues

_**Chapter 13- What Just Happened?**_

_**Ian POV**_

The coach grabbed both our arms and led us into the wrestling ring. He had a slightly sadistic look on his face that would've scared me if I hadn't seen it so many times.

Amy's bottom lip was quivering slightly and her hands where in such strong fists she was making her knuckles go white. However, instead of looking like she was going to cry her eyes were hard and angry, I shuddered as her green eyes bore into me.

"Right! THIS IS THE LAST ROUND! THE WINNER OF THIS WILL NOT HAVE TO DO 100 PUSH-UPS NEXT LESSON...THEY'LL DO 99 instead!" The coach laughed like a madman obviously that "joke" amused him.

I nervously clenched and unclenched my teeth before mentally kicking myself (a funny sight if I might add) at acting so weak and...Un-Kabra like.

I swung my arms slightly to stretch my back-muscles and bent my head side to side to stretch my extremely tense neck, I saw Amy doing the same still not breaking her glare at me.

"READY...SET...GO! KILL LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" The coach blew his whistle making everyone noticeably shudder.

Amy and I starting circling each other, not daring to break eye-contact.

I decided to make the first move, I feigned to my left side, unsurprisingly she didn't fall for and decided to tackle me to the mat twisting my hand behind my head

"Sorry Kabra."' she whispered in my ear making me unconsciously shudder.

I narrowed my eyes in frustration and grabbed her with my other hand flipping her over my head and onto her back, she gave a gasp of surprise but came to her senses when I walked over to her. She grabbed my ankles in a lock and pulled making me trip.

I smirked she wasn't going to get me on the mat that easily I lurched forward stopping myself from tripping and grabbed her hands in a vice grip pulling her down with me. We wrestled on the ground trying to better one another.

I stopping her from kicking me by grabbing her feet and she frowned cutely slapping me on the chest with such force I stumbled back.

**Amy POV**

5 minutes later I was sweating profusely and silently cursing Ian in my head. Our skills were perfectly matched and I could almost hear the kids around me getting bored.

I gave a grunt as I dodged one blow; I could see his eyebrow knitted together in concentration in one moment of weakness I stared into his eyes.

BIG mistake he used my slight hesitation and tackled me to the ground, holding my hands above my head and pinning my legs down with his knees. With him on top of me...wait he was on top of me! Darn it! I lost!

I gave him my best glare but that went to waste, I lost all concentration when we locked eyes and everything seemed to disappear, the gym, Coach and Lindsey screaming and everyone else yelling but all I could see was him, his perfect lips, tan skin and beautiful almond eyes.

One look in his eyes I could see him mentally fighting something, my eyes widened as he leaned into me and whispered something in my ear that made my spine shiver "I Win, Cahill."

I unconsciously sighed and he smiled slightly and moved away from my ear he looked down at me and I saw him lean in again, except THIS time he pressed his lips against mine.

You know those sparks you're supposed to get when you get kissed? I experienced the exact thing, except I got the whole Fiz- Bang- PoP show; Fireworks, Party-Poppers and Shooting Stars.

I realized I'd closed my eyes when he moved away. I felt the warmth of his body move away much to my unhappiness...wait what was I saying?

I'm SO mad! That idiot just kissed me! Sure it was the best kiss ever but I still wanted to smack the stupid smirk he had on his face when he moved away and the coach announced him the winner.

I stood up still in a state of shock and numbly walked to the changing rooms after the coach told us to stop wasting his lunchtime and go change. I tried to ignore the fact that my lips were still tingling...What just happened?


	14. Chapter 14 Devil in Disguise

_**Lindsey POV**_

I felt my heart freeze when I saw Ian kiss Amy. No! It couldn't be possible! I'm sure he's just playing hard to get...deep down I'm sure he loves me, really he does!

I saw Amy walk, still looking shocked, into the changing rooms; she was obviously ignoring all the glares she was getting from the other girls. I suddenly grinned, she had no idea what was coming! I had carefully planned out just what I was going to do as revenge it was bound to work. Yep. She was getting dressed. Nope she didn't notice the big chunk of fabric missing from the back of her skirt.

I watched from afar, trying to look busy and not laughing at the same time, which would give too much away. I could tell by the giggling that the other girls had noticed Amy's bright, green underwear poking through the gap. I grinned wider admiring my handy work.

As everyone filed out of the changing rooms Amy still hadn't noticed, people were obviously staring now as she walked down the hall, finally when the laughing and giggling noises finally got louder she around looked confused.  
>An obnoxiously loud group of boys from behind her shouted "Oi! Nice knickers Cahill!"<p>

I laughed quietly into my hand as I watched my amazingly witty revenge plan unfold. "Be quiet and Sod Off, Davidson!" Ian's clear beautiful voice rang through the air as he shoved passed Davidson and swiftly walked up to a shocked looking Amy. He tilted his head down with one hand on her shoulder and for one angry moment I thought he'd kiss her but his mouth mumbled something in her ear instead.

Her eyes went wide and her ears turned red as she titled her head back to look at her skirt. A strangled sound came from her mouth as she realized everyone was cackling like mad. I, for one, couldn't stop laughing at her ridiculously red face.

She tried to hide her bottom with her bag failing miserably as she dropped her bag to the ground and everything spilled out. I couldn't help but snort loudly, Ian turned and glared at me and I quickly shut-up, feeling my face grow warm. He bent down and pulled her elbow up and started stuffing her books back into her bag and before handing it to her. To my horrifyingly bad luck, he also shrugged off his sweater and handed it over to a nearly pathetically sobbing Amy to put around her waist.

I was getting angrier by the minute; THIS was not how it was supposed to happen! Ian was supposed to sweep me up and gallop (drive in his Ferrari) into the sunset. I was practically seething by the time a teacher called out loudly from the end of the hallway, "Ladies and Gentlemen! What in Gods, name is the meaning of this racket!" His eyes flitted to everyone's face before reaching Amy's trembling form. "Everyone go to class. Miss Cahill and come with me to the Head Mistress office now, you too Mister Kabra, Thank you, hurry along now."

I smiled beseechingly at Ian hopefully winning him over as he walked past me. He glared at me instead, Pshh...so much for sweeping me off my feet…

I marched away thinking of revenge once again. THIS time it would be much more painful. THIS time, I'd make Ian fall irrevocably and insanely in love with me.

* * *

><p>I know...Scream, shout, Vent do whatever to get it out of your system. I'm sorry i haven't updated in so long, but that doesn't mean i don't love reviews and feedback :) *nudge nudge wink wink*<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it allowed me to get my Mean side out through Lindsey she's my devil in disguise i suppose (mwhaha)

Please review I'll love you forever if you do :)

Daisy


	15. Chapter 15 Well, that's new

_**Chapter 15-Well, that's new...**_

I kept my eye focused on the print of the teacher's shirt in front of me, I could feel the tense atmosphere around us as we walked towards the office which held the horror inside. I sneaked a side look at Amy but she had her eyes forward and her head high.

Any resemblance of the embarrassed girl who had teared up at the taunts of her fellow peers had disappeared and she had a indifferent look on her face. The fact that her ears were still red gave away the fact that she was probably cursing herself for acting so vulnerable. We stopped abruptly in front of the familiar large wooden door and I winced when the teacher rapped his knuckles hard against it.

I saw Amy taking slight notice of my wince before following the teacher into the musty smelling room, it never ceased to make my nose itch. I couldn't help but think of the mites that were probably crawling on the ancient books. Although, if there weren't any I wouldn't be suprised, the headmistress kept her books immaculate.

Without looking up from a note she was scribbling she sharply told them to sit down and not stare at her like a pair of dunces

Ian Kabra was no Dunce!

So I quickly made himself comfortable in a chair and saw Amy do the same.

Miss Thompson folded the note she was writing, before she put it into a stark white envelope. She took some adhesive from a pot at the corner of her desk and glued the flap, then placed it neatly leaning on a paper weight. This was when she finally looked up and began to stare us both down. After a couple more tense seconds she finally averted her gaze to her finger-laced hands.

"I hear you've both been interrupting my halls with your juvenile social lives. I'm sure your angst filled lives are somewhat entertaining to your addled teenage minds but I shall not tolerate any soap opera acts at an institute for learning."

My mouth fell open in shock before I abruptly shut it, my teeth snapped together before I drew a breath between clenched teeth.

"It was neither of our faults, Headmistress. Our 'soap opera act' was provoked by none other than Lindsey Firth."

Miss Thompson stared at me over her glasses and she harshly spoke

"I am well informed by my teachers that Miss Firth had played a slight prank on Miss Cahill, and I shall be having a word with her. However, the pathetic reaction that Miss Cahill had, tells me that she has very little back bone and she should be embarrassed at how much she let her emotions over-rule her. I'm mighty sure that Fiske would be appalled!"

From the corner of his eye I saw Amy look at the headmistress with an incredulous expression. She finally spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"How do you know Fiske?"

Miss Thompson stared at her like she was stupid. She wrung her hands together and sighed before meeting Amy's surprised gaze

"They told me you were intelligent, girl! Of course I know Agent Fiske, He's my boss!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues. I do own Miss Thompson who is delightfull positive little character.<p>

It's short and it probably isn't all right, grammatically. I hope there are still people reading this story and I appreciate any feedback or ideas!

Daisy


End file.
